


The Little Fanboy that Could

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and he has a crush on yuuri you cant tell me otherwise, minami is too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Minami has to work up the nerve to ask Yuuri one simple question: Will you go get ice cream with me?It only takes a nosebleed to get that needed surge of confidence.





	

_You can do this, Minami, you can just go over there and ask him!  What’s the worst that could happen?!  Oh…right…_

Minami slid around on the ice, barely paying attention to his own actions as he tried to watch Yuuri practice.  His coach kept trying to keep his attention, but nothing she did worked.  Minami had decided the night before that he was going to ask Yuuri if he’d go get ice cream with him, but now that he was near Yuuri, all his confidence was gone.

“Minami, watch where you’re going!”

The poor boy looked in front of himself just in time to screech when his face collided with the wall.  He flopped down on the ice, sucking up blood and snot as he cradled his nose.  “Owowowow!”  He leaned his head back and kicked his heels, frustrated with himself.  Then, there was a shadow over top of him.

“Need a hand, Minami-kun?”

 _Yuuri_.

“A-ah!  No, nope!  I’m fine!” Minami scrambled to his feet and laughed awkwardly.

“Then let go of your nose…” Minami could practically _hear_ the grin on Yuuri’s face, and frankly it upset him that Yuuri wouldn’t take his word for it!  “You can’t skate while holding onto your nose, anyway.”

He had a point.  A good one, at that.

“Fine…” Minami let go of his nose, and a trail of blood oozed out almost immediately.  A snot bubble popped when he breathed out, and _oh how humiliating!_

Minami felt a hand go around his wrist, and he thought he’d pass out.  “Viktor!  I’ll be back in few minutes!” Yuuri called across the rink.  Minami didn’t listen for Viktor’s response, too focused on not making himself look like a complete idiot.  Yuuri dragged him off the rink and into the locker room, plopping Minami down on a bench.  “I’ll go get some tissues, OK?”

All Minami could do was nod, and Yuuri was off.  He sighed and slipped his skates off, pulling his feet up criss-cross-apple-sauce.  Yuuri returned quickly, and then he was trying to clean off Minami’s face.  “Hey, I can do that myself, you know!” Minami whined, squirming away.

“Right, sorry,” Yuuri set down the box of tissues and leaned against the wall.  Minami finished wiping his nose, then stuck two strips of tissue up his nostrils to soak up the rest of the blood.  “How’d you manage to not realize the wall was coming up?” Yuuri asked, and Minami froze up.

“Uh, well!”  He struggled to think of a reason, but ultimately came up short on anything but the truth.  So, with a sigh, Minami confessed.  “I was watching you too closely…”  He heard a snicker, and that launched him off his seat.  “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I-I wasn’t, I swear!” Yuuri said, holding his hands up.  He’d have been more convincing if it weren’t for the grin on his face.  “Why were you watching me?”

Minami felt his face heat up, and he replaced the anger with shyness.  “W-well…I, uh, I kinda wanted to ask you…something…”  He tapped the tip of his toes to the ground and kept his eyes down to avoid Yuuri’s gaze.

“What did you want to ask?” Yuuri questioned, hands in his jacket.  Did he not suspect anything?  Holy moly! 

That didn’t mean Minami got out of this…He still had to answer Yuuri.  So, with the little bit of confidence he had, despite the tears welling in his eyes, Minami shot his head up and leaned up on his tiptoes.  “Would you wanna go out for ice cream with me later?!”

Yuuri took a step back, not expecting Minami’s sudden energy spike.  He blinked once, twice, then registered what Minami had said.  Then, with a soft smile, he gave a “yes” to the overly excited boy. 

“Really?!” Minami looked just about ready to explode, and Yuuri was slightly concerned for his health.  Not that he had time to be concerned as Minami took one of his hands and dragged him around.  “We’re gonna get ice cream!  Ice cream with Katsuki Yuuri!”

And, Yuuri had to admit, Minami was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I have adopted Minami. He is too cute for this world. The only logical name for this ship is Minamuuri and that makes me sad.  
> Follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones


End file.
